in the beginning
by Tennosei
Summary: the day that tenoh haruka has accepted her place as sailoruranus, greater-than-this-world things start to happen. the past of neptune and uranus is revealed as they were during the wondrous time of the silver millennium. novella.
1. prologue

**in the beginning.**

Prologue.

Contact: **uranusu at gmail dot com**.

The door creaked as it opened, protesting the entrance of two shadowed figures. Sunlight barely reached the figures' shoed feet as it was slowly setting beneath the horizon. No lights were turned on in the apartment as a gentle rustling of clothing was heard, the two favoring nature's light and darkness to surround them as they made their way to the sofa in the living room, a mere twenty meters from the apartment's entrance.

The taller of the two placed the jangling keys on the table directly to the left of the sofa, socked feet lazily shuffling against the wooden floor. From the sofa was emitted a barely audible call to the taller one, a hand reached out as a sort of buoy guiding a ship's direction. "Haruka-san, rest for a while." Such a soft, feminine voice was no match for Haruka. Her frame hunched down against the sofa's soft cushions, back against the armrest closest to the table. Her hands were resting on her thighs, between them a pair of smaller, softer hands toying with the black slacks hugging the legs dangling over the sofa.

A darker, huskier voice broke the momentary silence, "You needn't be so formal anymore. After all, look at what's just happened." Her head was down, eyes closed, fingers lightly stroking the other's toying hands. The same feminine voice spoke up a bit louder, "I don't mean to be so presumptuous, Haruka-san. What you're implying is—"

"That we're very close, I know. Wouldn't you agree? I couldn't call you Michiru-san now, not after what's happened over the last month. Before, I wouldn't give it a second thought, back when I first rejected you. Now I'm not so sure anymore." There was a hint of melancholy to her voice, and conclusively, to her eyes as her head came up, vivid teal eyes opening to stare at Michiru.

Through the quickening darkness in the room, Michiru's sigh was heard. Her hands pulled away from Haruka's with a slight whimper. The scratches along her left arm and side were visible and they pained her still. With much effort her body leaned forward, taking advantage of Haruka's reclined position by resting against her front, legs folded under herself in a conservative, prim manner. Her left arm rested against Haruka's abdomen, the hand painting small circles over the hardened muscle. The only reaction from Haruka was the tightening of those muscles before she spoke. "You should lie down on something more comfortable than me. My bedroom is just a few meters away."

Michiru's laugh rang through the purple coloring of the room then, "Oh, Haruka, nothing could be more comfortable than you are at this moment. But if you insist..." She made to push herself up from her position, but Haruka's hand against her back stopped her. Shimmering blue eyes met a set of softening teal eyes, a turquoise haired head nodding her acquiescence. Haruka's arms wrapped around Michiru's back, careful of her wounds, and pulled her closer, effectively resting Michiru on her lap. Her right arm passed under Michiru's knees, her legs lifting the two of them up as they pushed against the sofa, finally passing through the entrance into the bedroom on the left and stopping just before the queen-sized bed.

Haruka remained standing there, taking a moment to allow her eyes to travel over Michiru's curled body. The blue eyes were lightly closed and a content smile rested upon ample, undoubtedly soft lips. With a whisper, she set her seemingly fragile partner down, "Take your time to rest. I've got some thinking to do." There was a flash of white teeth before she swiftly exited the bedroom without a look back. Her keys protested being picked up again in order to lock the apartment's door. Michiru's face lit up in amusement as she heard the upbeat whistle and jangle of keys grow fainter into the hallway.


	2. visions

**in the beginning**.

Visions.

Contact: **uranusu at gmail dot com**.

Like an arrow, the canary yellow convertible shot through the night, its sound that of a panther's growl. The driver should have been, by all means, diagnosed as mentally unstable simply by the speeds the car was achieving at his hand. Upon first glance one might have thought him a he, but then again, that sort of thing always happened. Within a split second her hand reached up to nudge the sunglasses over her whipping hair, resting them atop her head, as would a royal crown. Her placid look was rather odd in accordance with the sort of danger she seemed to place herself in every day.

_"Milady, you really mustn't continue to ruin your robes as you do. It isn't Ladylike, nor is it befitting the sovereign of Uranus!"_

_The teenaged girl crossed her arms and huffed, eyes closed in irritation. "Madame Gaea, I think I'd rather go about splashing in the murky dirt than would I listen to your chastising! I am no longer an infant!"_

_The one named Madame Gaea frowned, a look of sadness welling up in her eyes. With a sigh, she turned her head away from the dirtied young Princess and she made her way to the grand white marble entrance. "All right, have it as you will. Your mother would be ashamed of you at this moment." With her soft declaration the marble doors were slammed together, their weight setting into the navy blue marble floor._

A screeching of tires rang through the night sky, the stars seemingly shattering from the rude sound. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, mind racing. What had that scene just been? The teenaged girl looked dreadfully familiar…a gasp was captured by the wind and held, air suddenly swelling her lungs.

— † —

"Shimatta!" The curse was barely heard as the rubber of the car's tires continued to burn, its sleek body zigzagging along the once-quiet road by the sea. When the engine was finally granted its peace with the ignition being cut, a final rumble ran up from beneath her to the very tips of her hair. Her hands rested upon the wheel, fingers ever so discreetly running over the leather as she sat in thought. _Could that have been caused by my earlier henshin? I was flooded with images—memories—then, as well, but this feels different. It feels as though I'm right there_. With a shake of her head at her own foolish thoughts, she got out of the car to check the tires, anger written across her features at what she knew she would find.

— † —

The softness of the mattress was surprising, as Haruka didn't seem the type to indulge in such luxuries. A soft smile found its way to her lips as she inhaled the overall scent of the bedroom. Cool and fresh, just like Haruka herself. Her laugh was quick and biting as it rang out into the darkness of the room. _Of course her bedroom would smell like her! _A few deep breaths would be taken into her lungs before she rested back against the equally soft pillows, wondering at the large mattress as well. _I doubt she has many…friends…over. I wonder if she has nightmares as interactive as mine have been—_she stood up abruptly as the waves began to stir in her heart. She was getting mixed emotions from the sea, as though there was no imminent danger, but a possible threat lay before Haruka's path. Oh, if only she'd asked where Haruka was going!

Quickly she got off the mattress and went into the bathroom_—_which was attached to the bedroom and was unbelievably spacious_—_to cool her face off. Her cheeks had begun to flush when she started to think more about Haruka, but in this sense it was a flush of worry and anxiety. They'd finally been allowed to meet and now something was going on and she hadn't the faintest clue where to go to help out! Her head was held down for a few silent moments as she tried to concentrate more on the rushing waves and what they were trying to convey.

A loud jangling of what sounded like keys caught her attention. Her eyes widened and she whipped herself around only to find Haruka framed in the bathroom's entrance, head bowed and clothing smeared with grease. They stood like that for an agonizingly long time before Haruka let out a sigh. Her voice was soft as she spoke, "I had a vision while I was driving. The tires burned out and I had to change them at a gas station a few miles away." Simple and exact. She offered nothing more as she turned around and headed for the wooden chair in the corner of her bedroom, her hands already reaching for the greasy white shirt she wore.

Michiru turned away as Haruka undressed, the flush returning to her cheeks. She called out with a meek voice, "Ara, I think I've overstayed my welcome. Maybe I should just…" She trailed off as she heard the gentle laughter behind her, the huskiness of the voice invoking miniscule chills up her spine. Her body turned to face Haruka, her own face slowly following as the flush only grew in its intensity. What she saw before her made her gasp.

Golden light was clouding her vision so much that she had to squint to see its source. The figure before her looked very much like Haruka, and her shine was brilliant, but something about her was oddly surreal, too ethereal to have been standing in a bathroom-bedroom attachment of a modern Japanese apartment.

She found that she was rooted to the spot when she attempted to put her hand out, just to make sure her eyes weren't sending her brain false images. Her voice was trapped within her throat just as she was going to enquire as to the bright light and the oddity of the situation. Then it finally hit her. Questioning blue eyes widened considerably when she noted the form of her partner before her: she was as nude as a newborn, but the deep gold emanating from her very soul, it seemed, granted her dignity by showing her off as a silhouette. Her arms were crossed before her chest, legs also crossed at the ankles, and she seemed to be hovering in mid-air. In her left hand was a katana of sorts, pointed to the heavens, the details far too illuminated by the golden light to be seen clearly. A long, tapered rapier was in her right, pointing to the floor. Her eyes were closed, a look of contentment adorning her features.

Michiru's eyes were tearing up considerably so she finally managed to blink against the light. When her eyes were opened, the previous image was gone, and there stood Haruka, small white towel wrapped around her neck, and wearing only a larger navy blue towel, offering her a concerned look. She stepped forward when Michiru's balance failed her, arms reaching out to catch the aqua haired beauty before she fell.

"Michiru, what happened to you just now? You looked like you were staring at a ghost..." Her voice was soft and low, worry laced within each word. She was kneeling on the bathroom's blue tiled floor, holding Michiru's head to her chest while the lower half of her partner's body was laid out against the cool tiles.

"Ara...I think—no, I know—I saw you just now, naked and glowing the most brilliant shade of gold I have ever seen..." Blue eyes closed to envision the image again, a smile gracing her lips. Her hands reached around Haruka's waist and her legs curled inward, trapping her towel-clad partner in a gentle embrace. Michiru's voice was soft as she whispered, "Haruka, you're so warm..."

Haruka sighed before bringing her head down to kiss the top of Michiru's own turquoise head. The faint scent of the sea in her wavy hair caused her to smile before she nudged Michiru. "Perhaps you should lie down again while I wash up, ne? I don't want you acquiring my current greasy odor anytime soon."

At that Michiru looked up and laughed, regretfully pulling away from the warmth to stand, offering Haruka a hand up. Her hand was taken firmly and used for leverage as Haruka stood. Just before she'd straightened herself, however, the already loosened towel came undone, falling down around her feet. Michiru emitted a tiny gasp before turning her reddening face away, although she had already seen quite a bit of the slender racer before her. Her hand pulled away from Haruka's to cover her mouth before the giggles could make their way out.

Haruka raised her eyebrows before also laughing, not making a move to pick up the towel. Instead, she reached behind Michiru to the shower's handles and turned the hot up to its maximum. The entire bathroom began to steam up with the quickly heating water and Michiru nearly ran out, not looking back as she closed the door and leaned against it, her breathing quickened.


	3. royalty awaits

**in the beginning**.

Royalty Awaits.

Contact: **uranusu at gmail dot com**.

_The planet was alight with happy faces and loud cheers as the crowds were given word of their Princess' departure. Uranus' youthful Princess was to be proclaimed the honorable Senshi of Uranus within a month's time, making her lifelong training as a warrior thus far valid. She was a master at swordsmanship as well as gifted with the necessary speed and agility to be her planet's best hand-to-hand combatant._

_Princess Uranus' smile lit up the palace grounds as she waved and grinned at the many people gathered to see her off. She was dressed properly in her navy blue gown, golden hoops through her ears and rapier along her hip the only form of "jewelry" visible. The Senshi of Time, Princess of Pluto, stood before her, time staff in hand. After a few more cheers and well wishes from her people, Princess Uranus turned fully attentive and determined teal eyes to Sailor Pluto and nodded, indicating that she was ready for her journey across the planetary systems to eventually end up on the moon. It was rumored that the Princess of Neptune, her twin planet's crown Princess, was also on her way to the home of the Silver Millennium to obtain her Senshi title. When Uranus had first heard this rumor she was slightly curious of Neptune's crown Princess, having been taught that Neptune produced only the most aesthetically talented and beautiful people possessing attributes of the sea. Now she was intrigued at what she might find, as one of her more secret hobbies was playing the piano, a grand and gorgeous instrument._

_Pluto's voice calling upon the mystical Time Gate brought her thoughts back to the present where the air surrounding them was beginning to swirl purple and crimson. The intricate doors creaked as they opened, and, with a nod from Pluto, she stepped through. Her eyes took in the foggy path of time and space before her while her ears registered Pluto's voice commanding the Gate closed, her footsteps then following Uranus' own._

_"We'll be stopping at Saturn to spend the evening. The Royals there have already begun preparations for our arrival." Pluto's voice was nearly emotionless as she caught up to Uranus, quickly coming into step with the blonde. Uranus shook her head and laughed, glancing at Pluto through her peripheral vision. "Setsuna-san, it's good to see you again, too."_

_The two laughed together for a moment as they tread along the clearing path which was lined with silver marble columns. It seemed they had walked for an eternity when Pluto suddenly stopped, her left hand out to stop Uranus as well. "Saturn."_

_Before them was a blurry, silvery projection that was just beginning to clear in its image. As the seconds—or was it minutes?—passed, a shimmery, faintly purple palace could be made out, its vicinity made up of seemingly endless fields of lavender. The Time Gate suddenly appeared and Pluto held her staff out to order the doors open. Uranus' eyes had been following every movement since the silvery apparition had first appeared and was finding herself in awe of the scent of this palace. A path had been long ago carved between the fields of lavender, leading guests along a curvy, soft green walk heading toward the turreted Royal home. Beside her, Pluto had melded her Senshi fuku into her Princess dress. The coloring fit her rather solemn and enigmatic nature._

_Upon reaching the palace's large entrance, the metallic double doors opened to reveal a darker purple interior and a gorgeous, equally darker couple standing before them. The Royals of Saturn offered a bow, a lower bow returned by Uranus and Pluto. Saturn's queen extended a hand to Uranus with a smile, the amethyst color of her gown shifting to lavender in the sunlight. The king turned without any more formalities and headed off down a deserted silver route while Pluto followed, glancing back at Uranus' hand touching the queen's. They, too, fell in step behind Pluto, Saturn's queen holding Uranus' hand as though she were her own child._

_The king stopped before a plain looking wing, which caused Pluto and Uranus to glance around them. The queen came up to her husband's side and bowed once more along with him, speaking for the first time since their appearance. "These are to be your personal chambers for the night. I trust you will easily figure out to whom each belongs." Her voice was soft and gentle, but it held a crisp, commanding edge to it. Before the couple departed, the queen of Saturn offered a knowing smile, and then they headed in the direction from whence they came, the shadows of the corridors quickly engulfing them._

_"That was a bit odd. I get this strange, although kind and welcoming, feeling from her. The king was just a block of ice." Uranus' tone held a note of chagrin as her eyes glanced at each of the three sets of doors present. Pluto's eyes did the same for a moment until they caught something on the far left door and held. "Uranus!"_

_To their left was a simple set of silver doors with a few sprigs of lavender carved into its four corners. A symbol appeared for a moment, hovering aquamarine just before the doors. From within, melancholy notes could be heard at a high pitch, as though the creator of the notes was causing the instrument to weep. Uranus turned to Pluto as Pluto turned to Uranus. Their heads nodded and Pluto spoke softly, "That trident, it's the symbol and color of Neptune's Royals. That music is played on the planet's most valuable and precious violin. It looks as though she's been here a while." Pluto's magenta eyes twinkled with her hidden knowledge as they looked to Uranus before glancing at the two remaining sets of doors._

_It dawned upon Uranus then, her eyes staring openly at Pluto. "You brought her here before you came for me?" The shock in her voice seemed to amuse Pluto as she offered a chuckle before pushing the far right doors open. Her garnet coloured "P" planetary symbol vanished as she disappeared behind the doors, the metal shutting with a sharp thud. Uranus stood alone before the middle set of doors, which began to form their own amber colored symbol from thin air. The Royal Uranus symbol appeared for as long as she stood there, until she sighed and finally reached her hands out to push the doors open, her eyes straying on Neptune's doors a moment longer. The music carried a happier tune through the doors, which made her smile, her own doors closing behind her with a softer thud._

_There was a brilliant golden white glow in her chambers which wiped the smile off her face, quickly replacing it with another look of awe. The head of the canopy bed to her right was placed against the far wall, its sheets made of a silky navy blue material resembling that of her gown. The many fluffed pillows were various shades of yellow and gold, each with a navy blue symbol stitched on its face, the Royal Symbol of Uranus. The curtains were made of a wispy, midnight blue material, and it looked as though the stars were twinkling within its many folds. A look to the center of the room rewarded her eyes with a large, room-length window framed with navy blue curtains. A few small gold and amber cushions and throw pillows dotted the soft golden carpeting. When her eyes finally looked to her left she took a few steps forward, her hands reaching out to run along smooth ivory keys. A black grand piano rested against the far left wall, the long cushioned bench facing the end of the canopy bed. She wondered how anyone but her closest maids on Uranus had come to find out about her secret hobby, but she certainly would not complain, not after running her fingers against the keys a few times and the piano's crisp, perfect tuning reached her ears._

_She forced herself to look up from the piano and explore the rest of her temporary chambers. Her eyes noticed a few sky blue colored dressers close to the canopy bed, and then caught sight of the door, smaller than the chamber's entrance doors, a few meters from the piano on the far left wall. Curiosity kicked in and she opened the door cautiously, noting that there was another door that opened up to Neptune's chambers across the room, judging by the floating aquamarine symbol. It was a bathroom from the looks of the claw foot, Jacuzzi-like bath tub and the meters-long sink and vanity. The coloring of the room was a combination of aquamarine with navy blue walls and tiling, with white and gold making up the sink and bath tub. The colors seemed to complement each other well, causing her to grin. Who knew that another planet actually had the bravery to match her planet's colors so perfectly._

_With one last look at the bathroom, she shut the door, entering her own chambers once more to change out of her gown. The bath tub looked terribly inviting and she wanted to relax a bit anyway. A few minutes passed as she carefully stowed her gown and rapier in one of the drawers of the six-foot tall dresser closest to the bed. She'd rummaged a bit through the drawers and found a sizeable navy blue towel to wrap around herself as she entered the bathroom. Apparently she'd needed to knock because there stood a glowing girl about a head shorter than she, her own aquamarine towel wrapped around her delicate looking frame. Uranus' eyes widened and her mouth opened to form the apologetic words until the girl looked up at her. She had the most stunning blue eyes Uranus had ever seen. Her hair was mid-back length, turquoise and wavy, and simply perfect. It seemed like an ocean was trapped in between the waves._

_"Ara, it seems we had the same thing in mind." Neptune's hand went up to her mouth to hold her giggles back, her right hand offered to Uranus. The taller girl had been a shock to see at first, with her unusual teal eyes and sandy blonde hair. Her height was almost menacing, as was the apparent muscular body that she could see. She'd heard that Uranus' Princess would also be journeying to the moon for her Senshi title around the same time as she, but she hadn't expected to run into her so... unexpectedly._

_Uranus reached her own hand out, taking Neptune's surprisingly soft one into hers, palm up, in order to kiss it. Neptune's eyes followed Uranus' actions, trailing up to her eyes with a questioning look. Her hand was released with Uranus' bow, the taller girl's voice low and soft. "It is a most pleasant surprise to be meeting you, even under such odd circumstances, Milady."_

_Neptune's previously muffled giggles let loose after a moment of standing, nearly naked before the charismatic Princess of Uranus. Her sweet, melodic voice broke a few times by giggles as she spoke, "It is a pleasure, really." They both began laughing in a carefree manner, neither paying mind to their current state of undress until the end of Uranus' towel began to slip, falling to the aquamarine and navy blue tiled floor. Their laughter came to a halt as Uranus made no move to retrieve it and Neptune bowed her head, her normally pale cheeks reddening considerably._

— † —

Taking a step away from the door, Michiru reached the bed and sat with her legs resting along its width. The vision she'd just experienced took the breath from her lungs, but soon enough she would recover; she always did. _Did Haruka have that vision, as well? _By the sound in the bathroom, the shower was still going and there was no indication that it would stop any time soon. Having accepted that as her reply, Michiru leaned back on the bed, angling herself so that she wouldn't hang over the side. Within a few minutes she'd fallen asleep, Haruka having walked in on the peaceful look upon her partner's face.


	4. stirrings

**in the beginning**.

Stirrings.

Contact: **uranusu at gmail dot com**.

Several days passed without much commotion, and with few visions in between. School went on as usual, except for the matter of high school entrance exams pending. As busy as they were, Michiru managed to paint a few seaside portraits and Haruka finished up two track meets in the course of those days. Then it occurred.

"Haruka, do you think we're ready?" While confident that the exams would be easy enough, Michiru still questioned her partner, coffee cup resting soundly between her hands.

Tilting her head and raising a brow, Haruka smirked before chuckling. "I think you're being a bit light on the topic, Michiru. If I were completely honest, I would guess that you're not worried at all, ne?" She took a sip of her coffee before glancing out the café window, letting the steaming liquid warm her inside.

"Hai," Michiru replied softly, her own gaze turning to the window before she sighed, "Maybe I am being a bit coy about this topic. Can you blame me, really? Arrogance would be so unsightly for either of us." At that she looked back at Haruka, a knowing smile crossing her lips as Haruka's eyes met hers, a twinkle in the teal depths. Before either could continue the conversation, the shouting from outside the café caught their attention, eyes trained on the swarm of people suddenly running in one general direction: away from them. Both sets of teal and blue eyes widened as Haruka cursed.

"Michiru, we need to move, now!" Michiru nodded in agreement, quickly standing and running for the door, pleated skirt ruffling as she made her way through the horde of people running out of the small establishment. Narrowing her eyes, Haruka followed Michiru's movement, not wanting to risk losing her just yet. The communicator on her wrist conveniently disguised as a watch started beeping in turn with Michiru's every move, tracking her partner in case they were separated. Finally secure in the fact that she wouldn't lose Michiru, Haruka trailed the crowd rushing for the streets, blocking out the panic-stricken voices for a few minutes longer.

Meanwhile, Michiru had reached a fairly deserted alleyway, the buildings to either side of her offering adequate protection from prying eyes. She uncovered her beeping communicator resting lightly against her wrist, watching the small map of the city as the flashing dot neared her. Looking up to see Haruka running toward her, she pulled herself farther into the alley, walking with her back to her approaching partner and shaking her head firmly.

"Michiru—"

"Haruka, I know what you're going to say. I saw it as well. The incredibly vile feeling I got from it washed the sea in darkness for a few seconds. I'm trying my best to fight off the nausea, and I gather that you aren't faring any better." Smiling bitterly, she turned to her partner, hands on her hips and head tilted cynically.

"You already know me too well for your own good, Michiru. Do you think that could be what we've been having visions of? They've been so sparse these past few days, so it's hard to tell. The wind was none the wiser compared to your sea. It just barely registered the creation of that…thing." Haruka's brows furrowed as she turned around to look at the large black mass. By the faceted surface, it appeared to be a crystal, a large, hideous black crystal pulsing with negative energy.

"The visions could be coinciding with the reports of mysterious bishoujo senshi doing random good deeds. What I don't understand is why we didn't sense it before. Do you think we should—"

"No. We're not getting involved." Haruka turned back to Michiru, eyebrows drawn and a dark air coming off of her. "That's not our mission, no matter what might be going on there. If it were, we'd know about it. I don't want to get involved any more than we have to."

Michiru nodded her agreement, although reluctantly. Her eyes met the ground, a subdued sigh smothered by her need to be strong and not to question the better judgment of her partner. She always felt too emotional as it was, fighting the youma and knowing that the next step might be the need to kill their victims. Before she could completely back down, she looked back at Haruka's sternly drawn face and uttered just above a whisper, "I'm heading back. I need to finish my paintings." Steeling herself and squaring her shoulders, she brushed past Haruka and walked confidently down the street, eerily silent and deserted due to the earlier panic.

— † —

The apartment was empty when she got there. Although she hadn't thoroughly searched it, she knew better than to assume that Michiru would come back as she said she would. While she was the more easily angered of the two, Michiru had turned out to be the one needing more space than Haruka, usually achieving that privacy by swimming or by closing herself off in her painting studio a ways down the road.

Her bedroom door creaked as it opened, her first impulse to head directly into the shower before any more warring feelings of anger and remorse plagued her. As she was half-way finished undressing, the nausea struck her again, her hand going immediately to the closest wall to support her weight as her eyes squeezed shut. The shooting pain, which accompanied the nausea, was enough to black out her vision, making her head swim and her senses practically jump inside out. Not knowing top from bottom or left from right, her hand skimmed along the wall as she made her way blindly to the hardwood floor, resting on her side while the nausea ran its course, the pain temporarily abating.

Gold suddenly engulfed her entire world as the memories forced their way to the surface, the evil forces nearby which triggered the defense of her mind completely shutting the present world out. As her eyes opened, the lavender fields of Saturn greeted her aching vision.


	5. duet

**in the beginning**.

Duet.

Contact: **uranusu at gmail dot com**.

Melodious tunes reverberated through the walls, waking the Princess of Uranus from her light nap. After the encounter with Princess Neptune that morning, she felt the need to unwind and relax in the incredibly welcoming bed. She had changed into a simple tunic and pants set she found in the dresser, the same color as her canopy curtains: midnight blue.

Uranus' teal eyes trailed across the room before landing on that gorgeous piano. Fingers itched to run along their ivory keys, maybe fall into perfect rhythm with that tune flowing into her mind...

A loud bang on her chamber doors snapped her mind back to reality and she called out for the visitor to be patient for just a moment. She quickly changed back into her Royal gown and glanced at her rapier before deciding upon leaving it right where it was. Surely she wasn't being called upon to attend the formal luncheon just yet.

Pluto's melancholy look greeted her as the massive doors slowly opened. Raising a brow, Uranus tilted her head as she asked, "Aren't you a bit early for the luncheon call? I was under the impression that I had another hour or so until then."

"That is not my reason for this visit. I have had word that Princess Saturn has fallen ill and the Queen and King are attending to her at this very moment—"

"She's what?" Uranus asked, anxiety creeping into her tone. Eyes wide, she glanced over at Neptune's doorway and fell upon the curious expression on the beautiful Princess' face that had appeared there.

"Ara, my apologies, I heard talking and believed you may have come to beckon us for our luncheon." Neptune's hair was just as lovely as before, falling gracefully down her back and shoulders. The violin Uranus had heard earlier was nowhere in sight, no doubt put away someplace safe.

"Milday," started Pluto, "I am sorry to report that the Princess of Saturn has fallen ill and cannot join us for our luncheon this afternoon."

Uranus turned back to Pluto and nodded her understanding, further enquiring, "Is there anything we might do for the Princess? The thought of her falling ill while we bask in luxury makes me a bit uneasy, myself."

Neptune's eyes lit us as a smile formed upon her glossy lips. "Might I suggest an impromptu concert for the Princess?" she asked, addressing the question to both Pluto and Uranus, looking at both quite expectantly, but not giving away the excitement Uranus knew she must be feeling. After hearing that piece just minutes before, she was surprised that Neptune's violin hadn't shattered from such devotion.

Pluto offered the smallest of smiles, the first to appear since Uranus had walked with her earlier. Nodding, she turned to Uranus with a suspicious twinkle in her eye, "A violin concert is perfectly lovely, but would it not be even more spectacular with a piano accompaniment?" Uranus' eyes narrowed the slightest bit but she quickly caught herself, allowing a smile to overcome her suddenly sour mood. _I didn't want anyone else knowing about that._ The reason behind such secrecy still buried itself deep within her, awaiting a time in which to reveal itself.

Now was not that time. "Perhaps you are correct, Setsuna-san," she conceded, bowing lightly to cover up her displeasure. Then, turning toward Princess Neptune, she held out her hand and asked: "May I show you the piano in question, Princess?"

Princess Neptune nodded in agreement as she took the proffered hand. It was so warm that she started feeling her temperature rise. This was no time for such trivialities, so instead she focused on Uranus leading her into the overwhelmingly blue chambers and directly for the grand piano. Neptune's small gasp brought a smile to Uranus' face as she reluctantly released Neptune's hand.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Noticing Neptune's gaze running along its polished surface, she took a seat and slowly ran her long fingers over the chiseled keys. They fit her hands perfectly; so much so that Uranus felt a rush at simply touching the cold, sleek keys. Without planning it, her hands coaxed a soft melody from the ivory keys and her teal eyes closed, her whole form basking in the luxury of this perfect instrument. Neptune stood where Uranus had left her, eyes glistening at the lovely notes touching her ears. They matched the beginning of her violin concerto perfectly...

Teal eyes snapped open as her hands suddenly froze upon the keys. _What just came over me?_ Uranus wondered as she abruptly stood from the bench and straightened out her gown. Brushing off the event before she could think too much into it, she turned toward Neptune and smiled. "I get caught up sometimes, but this time, I can safely lay the blame upon this gorgeous instrument." _Nice save._

Neptune nodded slowly and gave Uranus a small smile, opting to leave it at that. The taller Princess was obviously bothered by her small performance; why, Neptune couldn't figure out. The melody was lovely and completely in-tune.

"Milady, shall we?" Uranus extended her arm for Neptune. The smaller Princess took it and followed her out of Uranus' chambers to rejoin Pluto.

Neptune offered an apologetic look as she spoke, "I must apologize for keeping you waiting. I believe that performance has convinced the Princess of Uranus that a duet is in order?" Neptune stole a glance at the taller Princess, who nodded and quickly changed the subject, releasing Neptune's arm.

"Thank you for informing us of the unfortunate news, Setsuna-san. I will do my best to raise Princess Saturn's spirits tonight. Milady." Giving Neptune a quick bow, she turned back toward her chambers and the doors fell shut.

Neptune's eyebrows lowered in concern as she bid her goodbyes to Pluto, agreeing to meet in an hour for lunch.

_I feel almost sorry for suggesting the concert. I hope Uranus will recover..._

— † —

That evening had arrived so quickly that Uranus couldn't believe how the time had passed. Their luncheon had been pleasant enough. The Queen and King were present for only the first half before apologetically departing to tend to their daughter. The palace physician was apparently on-call normally for such bouts—the Princess of Saturn was not always in the best of health—although the Royal couple had assured their guests that it was nothing serious.

No one but a few servants had been informed of the impromptu concert for fear of Princess Saturn being exposed to the surprise prematurely. The Princesses of Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto planned out the entire event in short order and had everything ready to take place just after dinner.

Princess Saturn was strong enough to attend the dinner, donning her deep purple gown with a few sprigs of lavender decorating her raven hair. She was a small girl who looked like she'd collapse at any moment, but her eyes spoke volumes as to the experiences of her relatively short life.

Uranus had opted to wear her more comfortable Royal garb consisting of a white and gold brocade frock coat and white brocade breeches, decorative gems lining her watch fob and tall stockings hugging her legs. The two hoop earrings had been replaced by a single, smaller golden hoop in her left ear, and her hair was more wind-blown than usual. Unusually comfortable white velvet boots completed the ensemble. If one wasn't aware of her true identity, she could easily be mistaken for a Uranian nobleman.

When Uranus got up at the end of dinner, Neptune gratefully received her violin from a servant and joined Uranus at the head of the dining hall. She wore her Princess gown, though her hair was pulled up into sweeping ringlets, a few of which spilled out of their feathered clips and down her neck. Her eyes were alight with anticipation of the concert as she held her violin protectively over her chest.

"Good evening, esteemed ladies and gentlemen, Royal Highnesses," Uranus bowed to the Queen, King, and Princess Saturn in turn, "we would like to announce a surprise concert in honor of Princess Saturn. Please Princess," she said, looking warmly toward Princess Saturn, "enjoy and recover quickly." Neptune curtsied gracefully before their Royal audience.

The Princess in question looked quite taken aback, but pleasantly surprised. A small smile spread over pale lips as she leaned into her mother's hand which rested on her shoulder. The Queen gave her daughter a kind smile before turning back to their entertainment hosts.

Two servants pulled back a heavy, purple velvet curtain which had shielded the bay view of the enormous dining hall. Stars twinkled happily outside and the lavender fields sparkled in their reflected light. The grand piano from Uranus' chambers had been brought to the dining hall earlier that night, so it now stood ready and awaiting its musician.

Uranus led Neptune up the steps with an outstretched arm, allowing her to take her place as she sat at the piano bench. The music began slowly yet with purpose, quietly starting to take off in a melody that seemed written for the Moon Princess herself. This had been the same part of Neptune's concerto she had played before; however, the two had spent only twenty minutes rehearsing it before dinner. They were in perfect rhythm during rehearsal, and even more so that evening, as though they had been destined to play that very duet.

The Princess of Pluto allowed a slip of a smile to gace her lips as she watched the two play. Her crimson eyes then fell upon Princess Saturn, whose tired but happy expression brought a warmth to her heart.

Saturn looked up at her mother and said, "They play so wonderfully, I can't believe it!"

Queen Saturn nodded to her daughter and rubbed her shoulder lightly while replying, "Yes, they do indeed. Are you feeling better now, Hotaru?"

Her daughter nodded back to her and turned to watch Uranus and Neptune continue their duet. It wasn't longer than half an hour or so, but to the two Princesses engaged in their instruments, it felt like a glorious eternity wrapping around them. The music washed over their minds as they reached the finale.

Princess Neptune had closed her eyes to feel the music, but Uranus' gaze bore into the keys as her fingers struck each one in tune. She hadn't felt this energized in a while, when suddenly... _what is this feeling?_

The music finally came to a halt, surprising Uranus. She stood up next to Neptune as she tried to brush off the lingering feeling she'd just had. The two bowed to their politely applauding audience. Turning to Neptune, she offered a deep bow and kissed her free hand, thanking her for the pleasure of her accompaniment. Neptune's eyes followed Uranus as she retook her seat, handing her violin off to a servant and retaking her own seat. Pluto nodded at them in acknowledgement of their harmonious performance.

Uranus looked across the table at Princess Saturn and was glad to see the small Princess smiling while talking with her parents. _It's nice to see her recovering. She seems so frail and innocent._

Neptune's thoughts followed a similar trail as they ended their dinner that evening, before returning to Princess Uranus' strange lapses that day. _Simply engrossed in the music? Or perhaps a memory?_ Whatever it was, she couldn't stop the curiosity and concern that welled up within her.

— † —

The Jacuzzi had felt so good, she was reluctant to leave it, but she had to get to bed. Uranus stepped out of the large tub and drained its water as she toweled herself off. The mirror reflected her tired eyes and slightly slumped figure. It had been a long night, although it was certainly eventful. She felt oddly protective of Princess Saturn even though they had just met that evening.

For a moment, the mirror appeared to have rippled, drawing Uranus' attention. She leaned in to wipe off the steam when suddenly, her head began to swim, her stomach cramped up in pain, and her eyes slammed shut. What was this feeling?

— † —

Wincing, she sat as still as possible, her jumbled mind hardly registering the pair of hands on either side of her face, pushing the sweat soaked hair out of her eyes. With one last side-splitting bout of pain, the visions completely disappeared, leaving Haruka taking deep, laboured breaths while being helped to sit with her back against the nearest wall. Michiru's voice was soft but filled with worry when she spoke.

"Haruka? Can you hear me?" She'd thought nothing of the silence when it was all that greeted her upon returning to the apartment she now shared with Haruka. The only indication that her partner had even returned was Haruka's set of keys lying in the middle of the living room's wooden floor. Calling out to her hadn't brought a response, so she'd started to search the rooms, only to find Haruka drawn against one wall in obvious pain.

"Mich—" was the most Haruka could manage before wincing once again, her hands gripped firmly against both temples, trying to block out the throbbing remnants of pain.

"I'm calling us in sick tomorrow. You hardly need to go through lectures all day, and I'll cancel my informal concerto tomorrow night—" She'd made to get up, but Haruka was quicker. One hand grasped onto Michiru's retreating figure, holding her arm securely while still massaging one temple.

"And just what—" her forced pause was littered with deep intakes of breath in order to slow her heart, "what do you intend to tell your agent? And…and the school, tomorrow?" A pair of hollow looking teal eyes met Michiru's worried blue, exhaustion threatening to pass Haruka out any minute.

"I'll think of something, Haruka! You can't honestly tell me you can go to school in this state! Much less be left alone here all day and night. I won't have it." Michiru's blue eyes livened before Haruka's own, her expression stern and her mind made up. She wouldn't stand by and allow her partner to be her usual arrogant self and admit to nothing being wrong. No, that wouldn't do, and for once she would say something of it. After all, she can't always be the one to take care of me. For the duration of her short inner monologue, Haruka's eyes had closed and her head fell back against the wall, resting uneasily without moving a muscle.

"Haruka?" No answer. "Ara, it seems you got out of this one by means of passing out. I won't forget it, though."

Michiru smiled to herself, more assured that Haruka would be all right once she got some rest. Sitting up, she reached down for Haruka's arms, careful not to pull too hard, and after a few minutes struggling to tug the passed out Haruka to the bed, she'd succeeded and went about fixing the sheets around her partner. Haruka would have to manage sleeping in her present clothing, because her dead weight had nearly knocked the breath out of Michiru half way through the ordeal of moving her.

Satisfied with current conditions, she went about making calls and leaving a thorough message for the school to find in the morning. After a half hour, Michiru found herself seated at the sofa, resting her head along the back while watching the sunset. The sea had settled down since the afternoon, as had her nerves.

Several minutes crawled slowly by, the rhythmic ticking of a nearby clock intensifying with each passing second. The faint scent of cherry blossoms besieged the air, a feeling of euphoria suddenly gripping Michiru's spine in resulting chills. Before the world seemed to black out, cherry blossoms transformed into sprigs of lavender intricately carved into a large door.


	6. necessary pain

**in the beginning**.

Necessary pain.

Contact: **uranusu at gmail dot com.**

A/N: This chapter marks a dark point in the story. Character death in memoriam. Also, reviews are the butter to my bread. Love the story? Hate it? Think it should burn in eternal damnation? I would love to hear your thoughts!

Princess Neptune had been roaming Saturn's palace walls for much of the morning, taking in the calming scent of lavender lining each trail, just inside the gardens' barriers. A new flower had struck her receptive nostrils, pleasantly enriching her blood with the surrounding protection it provided. Lilacs, as she later identified, were strewn in a pattern similar to the symbol of Saturn, decorated with irises above all. The combination of qualities of the two flowers inspired her musical soul, enough for her to feel a faint tugging on her dress directing her back to her lavish aquamarine room, and straight to her violin.

As she was leaving her room, the door just to her left opened, revealing a freshly bathed and dressed Princess Uranus who looked over at her and smiled winningly. "Where might you be headed with musical intent, Your Highness?" The slight teasing edge to Uranus' words did not miss Neptune, but she merely lifted her head and offered a secretive half-smile before heading off.

Behind her, footsteps echoed about the corridors, bouncing off of the metallic columns and high ceilings reminiscent of ancient Roman cathedrals. Princess Neptune paid close attention to the underlying tone of Uranus' boots, resounding waves of cured leather on metal traveling up her spine in an aesthetically pleasing variation of her planet's mystical symphonies.

"Princess Uranus, might I make the bold assumption that you are following me?" Neptune queried, head turning slightly to gaze peripherally at the taller Princess.

"I would never be so insolent, Princess. I merely wanted to admire the gardens I'd heard so much about. Is that where you're headed in such a hurry?" Uranus caught up with Neptune's elegant strides, matching her dainty heels' pace click for clack.

"Perhaps." Simple and to the point, and not another word was spoken until the light of day struck both Princesses' dresses, shimmering in waves of navy blue and aquamarine. The colorful reflection created its own ocean of hues bouncing back at them from the metallic fountains also lining the trails.

"Ah, I see why the servants spoke so highly of the nature on this planet. It's simply… blossoming with life that Uranus would be ecstatic to see more often," mused Uranus, smiling down at Neptune before turning a faintly awed expression back to the dominantly lavender patches.

"What is Uranus like, Your Majesty?" Neptune tossed a bit of sarcasm back at Uranus, smiling sweetly while gazing innocently upon the varnished surface of her violin, nestled safely in her folded arms.

"Uranus," the Princess in question began, pausing to take in the sudden change from lavender to iris and lilac, "is nothing like this. The depth of calm here is immeasurable, whereas on Uranus, there is a constant feeling of movement, of fast-paced life throbbing from its very core. The winds make gardening a trying ordeal at the palace, but I tend to like them." On that note, Princess Neptune stopped at her previous location that morning, sitting upon her outspread dress before beckoning for Uranus to join her.

"Go on. I can't imagine a world like that, unless you can somehow relate the wind to the sea on Neptune." Neptune's voice held a note of amusement, eyes watching Uranus carefully as she sat cross-legged next to her.

"Other than the wind, we have a large number of mountains and hilly terrain. That's what spurs the wind into motion, more often than not, but sometimes I think the lakes within the valleys have a bit of influence on the breezes as well, judging from the way the wind seems to lick their surfaces. Enough of a description for you, Princess?" Uranus tilted her head in Neptune's direction, a suggestive waggling of her eyebrows drawing a tinkling of laughter from Neptune.

"Ara," Neptune's voice came out rather breathy, amusement threatening to spill over into her words, "has anyone ever told you that you are quite suggestive? For a Royal, I would have thought you to be more... pompous. Although I suppose you have enough arrogance for the both of us, it would seem." The violin's surface shone with the sun's rays reflecting back on Neptune's impish grin.

"Touché," came Uranus' voice, mock-hurt evident. "You're not exactly what I'd imagined, either, with the way you jibe incessantly at me when I'm hardly in any position to defend myself."

Neptune's eyebrows lifted and her eyes met those of Uranus. "Is that so? I thought the Princess of Uranus was master at combat and a more than adequate fencer. I suppose Neptune reserves its strengths for debate and politics, then."

"You make it sound like a sort of addiction, Princess." Uranus' eyes averted from Neptune's in order to look at the smaller Princess' violin, teal eyes quickly returning to ocean blue. "Anyway, I thought you came out here to play."

"I am playing." With a knowing smile, Neptune lifted the violin to the crook between shoulder and neck, chin resting lightly on the guard, preceding her free hand producing a neatly rosined bow. The ocean in her heart churned in tune with the soft breeze brushing the pollen of iris, lilac, and lavender across her closed eyelids and uplifted lips.

Moments later, softly lilting notes hit Uranus' ears, drawing her attention in fully, seducing her remaining senses into a lull very much like a lavender-induced haze. The soporific quality of the music had Uranus on her elbows, long legs drawn out with her Princess dress draped inelegantly hither and thither, soaking the richness of the grass beneath her flexing fingers. Never before had she heard such music, but also never before had she been introduced to such a fine instrument; she'd only studied of such instruments from various musical texts, having secretly wanted to hear one's music parallel to the notes drifting idly from her piano.

— † —

Michiru's eyes snapped open and she sucked in a breath, feeling her heart beating rapidly. Her eyes focused on the room around her, currently staring at the front door. She was still on the sofa she'd sat down on not long ago... or was it later than she thought? The room had darkened considerably since sunset.

Looking over to the ticking clock, she saw the time: 10:13 pm. _I must have been out for a few hours! But how could that be? It felt like a memory..._

"No, it must have been a dream," she said aloud, trying to rationalize what had happened. Unlike Haruka, she hadn't experienced any black-outs since meeting her partner. The last time was...

_"The silence is approaching! We have to find the Messiah quickly! Only you and I can do this..."_

Back then, the world seemed so much colder. A wry laugh forced itself from her lips as she stood up abruptly. _Back then! It wasn't more than a week ago!_ Imagine how Haruka must have felt, seeing that vision over and over again, tormented by endless dreams of silence and proceeding destruction. Holding onto her forehead, Michiru shut her eyes and tried to wipe her mind of the memories, of the time before Haruka.

**Haruka.**

She made her way back into Haruka's bedroom, peering past the doorway to see if she was still on the bed. She hadn't moved an inch. Walking up to her side, Michiru sat gently on the bed and felt her forehead. Cool.

"Haruka?" she asked slowly, hoping for any sort of response.

A flutter of eyelids. _Haruka!_

"Mich...iruuu?" Haruka drawled, feeling groggy and just a little nauseous. "What happened?

Michiru's expression melted into a softer look of comfort as she watched Haruka's eyes get brighter. "It's all right, you had another vision and passed out from it. Must have been quite a spectacle, ne?"

Haruka sat up with Michiru's help, leaning her back against the headboard and looking at Michiru with a somewhat confused expression. She tried to speak, but unable to formulate her thoughts, she simply shook her head and leaned it against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. How could something like that find adequate words? It had felt as though she was run over by a train while it started, and then a warm numbness as she watched herself—no, _experienced_ herself... hang on, was that her? Was it even this reality, this dimension? Eyebrows lowered as she looked at Michiru, comparing her face to the Princess of Neptune. Aside from the obvious planetary correlation, could this sweet, dedicated girl possibly be the oceanic Princess? The girl who made the violin weep each time her fingers caressed it...

_Shimatta!_

"Michiru!"

"What? Haruka, sit down, you're not fully recovered! Haruka, what?" Michiru's voice rose as Haruka stumbled out of the bedroom and made for her keys, which were still lying on the floor. The door slammed before Michiru could reach her partner, her body landing against it as she slid down to the floor, finally letting out all of her frustrations.

— † —

Her tormented scream could be heard outside the apartment complex, so broken that Haruka turned and almost headed back. But she was resolved to find out what was going on and just who they really were. Reaching her parked motorcycle, she revved the engine up and was engulfed by its rumbling power as it led her away from the complex, and away from Michiru.

The sea's raging currents crashed against the rocky side of the road, its peaks topped in salty, swirling foam. The scent of brine filled Haruka's mind as a lightheaded feeling took over. Brows knit together as she tried to concentrate on the road, but the slight prickle of the salt transformed into a sharp sting, enough to force the brake on the bike and cause her to skid sideways. The safety railing earned a new dent as the back of the bike pushed against it, hot tires and steaming engine still primed for action.

Haruka stumbled off the bike before thrusting her forehead into a gloved palm, clenching her teeth and squeezing agonized eyes against the sting. Her mind was getting blurrier by the minute, until, after a few minutes, a faint light appeared before her above the abandoned road. Haruka's eyes slowly opened and she shielded herself against the suddenly bright rays emanating from an empty core. The salt no longer stung her as much as it called her attention to this corona of light.

A silhouette appeared before her, a voice booming from within the circle of light: "Tenoh Haruka, the silence is coming. You and your partner must fight against it _together_ if you are to save this world."

That voice sounded familiar, though she couldn't place where she'd heard it. But those words—

"Remember... remember the final battle between the Earth and the solar system..."

One huge pulse of light shot from the silhouette in all directions, enveloping Haruka's mind in burning white.

— † —

Blood-tainted skies thundered and black lightning struck citizens to and fro. The palace was bombarded with energy balls large enough to engulf an ocean. It soon fell into a pile of rubble before Sailor Uranus' unbelieving eyes. A look of anger quickly overcame her blood-splattered face as her sword plunged into another of Metallia's warriors. He fell before her, the shadow leaving his eyes as he lay prone. Human.

Uranus ran for the crumbled palace walls, searching the debris for any sign of life. A weak voice called out to her:

"Uranus...!" Its gloved hand reached out from beneath the pile of dirt, laced with blood.

Teal eyes widened, she rushed over toward the hand and kneeled down, her voice a whisper as it asked, "Neptune?" She brushed away the dirt and small debris to reveal Neptune's bloodied face, her hair soiled with perspiration and coppery flecks.

"Uranus... I'm glad... you're here—"

"Neptune! Hold on!" In a scramble, Uranus uncovered the rest of Neptune's body, searching for any wounds. The center of Neptune's fuku revealed a dark stain clear across her entire torso, obviously cut by a sword, judging by the clean tear in the wound. It was a gruesome sight that Uranus couldn't bear to look at any longer, shaking her head in anger as she looked back at Neptune. Her right hand cradled Neptune's head as she bit the glove off of her left, gently touching Neptune's cheek with her bare fingers.

"What were you doing here, all by yourself? We were supposed to fight _together_, dummy." She steeled her voice as much as she could, not wanting Neptune to hear the fear in it. Her eyes, however, softened as she met Neptune's hazy blue.

Neptune closed her eyes and took slow, shallow breaths, grimacing against the pain as she spoke. "The palace fell... and I had to find my mother. She was... in the eastern tower when they attacked... I couldn't—" Scrunching her face up, she turned her head toward Uranus and grabbed at her with her less injured arm. "I just couldn't leave her, Haruka—"

The gorgeous white palace which had once shone gracefully in the sun was now in ruins, the first attacked by Metallia's forces. It appeared that she was also enlisting humans in her quest for power—_what a heartless monster; she knows they live short lives, and sees them as expendable_. Not that Uranus was much of a supporter of Earth, but she couldn't stand by while these atrocities were committed against a relatively innocent people.

She felt wetness at her torso, a small spot which was quickly growing as Neptune's shoulders heaved and her grip gradually loosened. Uranus ran her hand through her partner's hair, unaware of the danger creeping up behind her. Perhaps she should have been more alert, but her partner's suffering had called to her—

A split second later, not enough time for Uranus to know what had happened, Neptune leaned against her back, another overwhelming wet spot forming against her fuku. A sick feeling twisted her stomach as she turned her head slowly.

Neptune had sensed a presence approaching them, and without much thought, gathered up her remaining strength and protected Uranus' unsuspecting form from the dagger, her hand outstretched as water dripped from her gloved fingertips. The dagger had thrust itself into her already wounded abdomen and the offending soldier had fallen to the ground, eyes losing their shadow.

Uranus held her arms out as Neptune fell backward into them, tear streaks trailing down her dirt-lined face. Weakly, she opened her eyes to focus on her partner, managing a small smile. "Haruka... aishiteru..."

The blue eyes seemed to lose their luster as they lay half-opened, staring up at nothing. Uranus held her breath and watched her partner's face, unable to move, to think; unable to do anything.

Silence.

Anger flashed across her face as she finally came to the realization that her partner would never see through those beautiful blue eyes again. Hateful tears finally spilled over as she lay Sailor Neptune down and stood. Space Sword drawn and glinting with a sudden rush of power, Sailor Uranus charged into the approaching wave of Metallia's soldiers with a deafening battle cry.

— † —

Haruka stumbled backward and slammed against the railing when the light disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Chest heaved as she kneeled onto the pavement, looking out at the empty tracts of land before her, all buildings having passed by hours ago as she drove down the oceanside.

"Michiru..." was finally uttered, hands running through her hair and gripping the roots, eyes wrenched shut as she felt the salt water dripping to the pavement. The pain rushed into her all over again, a cry ripping out of her lungs just as it had so many years ago.


End file.
